Ein Numb3rs Weihnachtsfest
by callisto24
Summary: Die Planung einer Numb3rs Weihnachtsfolge enthüllt Erstaunliches. Reiner Crack.


Titel: Eine Eppes-Weihnacht

Autor: callisto24

Fandom: Numb3rs

Rating: PG

Genre: Comedy

Warnungen: Geschmacklos und anstößig

Disclaimer: Nichts davon gehört mir und ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld.

* * *

„Du bist so still", sagte Alan Eppes zu seinem Sohn, der gedankenverloren in seiner Tasse Kaffee rührte.

Mathematikprofessor Charlie Eppes nickte und rollte mit den Augen. „Das liegt daran, dass die Autorin, die diese Geschichte verfasst, in der Schule nicht richtig aufgepasst hat." Er seufzte auf und legte den Löffel ab. „Deshalb versteht sie auch nie, wovon ich eigentlich spreche, wenn ich damit beginne, meine abstrakten Theorien und komplizierten Berechnungen zu erläutern."

Alan runzelte die Stirn. „Aber weshalb sollte sie dann die Serie ansehen, geschweige denn darüber schreiben?"

Charlie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Sobald ich anfange zu reden, schaltet sie ihr Gehirn ab und beginnt damit, meine dunklen Locken zu bewundern. Oder ihre Gedanken wandern zu Dons muskulösem Körper, beziehungsweise der Art, wie er seine Jeans trägt – eng und knackig."

Don sah auf. „Was ist mit mir?"

Charlie schüttelte den Kopf. „Das willst du nicht wissen, glaube mir."

Don wandte sich wieder seiner Akte zu. „Also, wie weit sind wir nun?"

Sein Vater kratzte sich am Kopf.

„Nicht sehr weit. Bis jetzt haben wir vier Leute, die Hanukkah feiern.

Drei, die beim besten Willen kein Fest in ihrer Religion finden konnten, das auch nur annähernd in die Nähe des Dezembers fällt,

fünf, die unsere Idee ablehnen

und drei, die grundsätzlich bereit wären, ein nicht-konfessionelles Winterfest zu begehen.

Außerdem fünf Christen, von denen vier behaupten, dass ihnen Weihnachten herzlich egal ist, sie aber unterm Strich lieber in einem lebensgefährlichen Einsatz steckten, als mit ihrer Familie den Abend zu verbringen."

Don überlegte kurz, schlug dann Kommandoton an. „In diesem Fall würde ich mich doch gegen die Idee einer Weihnachtsfolge entscheiden."

Alan schob die Unterlippe vor. „Die Leute lieben Weihnachtsfolgen", bemerkte er. „Und auch wenn ich persönlich nicht verstehe warum - Hanukkah macht erheblich mehr Spaß und bietet wenigstens eine aufregende Hintergrundgeschichte - so bin ich doch in einem Alter, in dem es sich auszahlt auf die Zuschauerwünsche einzugehen. Ganz im Ernst – die erfolgreichen Serien wachsen nicht auf Bäumen, das muss ich euch beiden doch wohl nicht sagen."

Charlie nickte. „Statistisch gesehen…"

Don hob warnend den Zeigefinger. „Nicht jetzt, Charlie. Wir haben kein Geld übrig für die aufwendigen Computeranimationen, die dein Mathematik-Geschwafel untermalen." Er räusperte sich. „Und außerdem bin ich aus der Übung was den konzentrierten, zugleich gelangweilten und unterschwellig genervten Gesichtsausdruck angeht, mit dem ich darauf reagieren muss."

„Das ist aber jetzt unfair", meldete Amita sich zu Wort. „Als Inderin und praktizierende Hindu liegt mir der Weihnachtsgedanke zwar fern, aber diese Animationen, zumal wenn sie um mich kreisen, sind doch jedesmal wieder eine Augenweide."

Charlie legte seine Hand auf ihre und blickte ihr tief in die Augen. „Da stimme ich dir vollkommen zu, mein Liebling."

„Und was ist mit mir?" warf Larry Feinstein ein. „Hatte ich nicht vorgeschlagen das Ganze von einer astronomischen Warte aus zu betrachten? Rotierende Planeten, Sternenhimmel und vielleicht hier und da ein vorbeizischender Komet, während ich das Prinzip von Licht im Dunkel erläutere, passen in fast jede Religion oder Weltanschauung und bieten außerdem noch was fürs Auge. Ich könnte eine Anspielung auf den Stern von Betlehem fallen lassen, womit wir das Christentum gleich erledigt hätten."

„Nicht schlecht." Don hob die Augenbrauen. „Auch das Mythologische ließe sich so elegant abhaken."

Charlie nickte eifrig. „Wir enden mit einem geselligen Beisammensein, wahlweise inklusive des Entzündens der Menora oder des Aufbruchs in die Synagoge. David und Colby küssen sich unter dem Mistelzweig, Nikki lädt Liz in die Moschee ein und irgendwo brennt ein Feuer zur Wintersonnenwende."

Alan rieb sich die Hände. „Das hört sich doch gut an. So dürften wir ausreichend Vielfalt einbringen und niemanden vor den Kopf stoßen."

„Mit Ausnahme der Autorin", gab Larry zu bedenken.

Charlie sah ihn erstaunt an. „Wieso denn das?"

Larry grinste. „Na, die hat von den empfindlichen religiösen Gefühlen der Leser noch weniger Ahnung als von Mathematik."

„Gibt's nicht", staunte Charlie.

„Oh doch", seufzte Amita. „Ich konnte ihr das Einmaleins beibringen, aber das Wirken Shivas hielt sie für ein ostafrikanisches Märchen."

„Das kann schwierig werden", stellte Alan fest. „Nebenbei benötigen wir ja auch noch den Weihnachts-Klassiker: einen wahnsinnigen Serienkiller, der es auf Mitarbeiter des FBIs abgesehen hat."

Er kratzte sich am Kinn.

„Da existiert ein weiteres Problem. Wer erklärt ihr diesmal die Mechanik von Schusswaffen, oder anatomische Grundsätze, wenn es um das Spritzen von Blut oder das Ausweiden der Organe geht? Das gibt doch wieder ein Desaster, wenn wir versuchen, die Sache der Gerichtsmedizin zu präsentieren."

Don klappte seine Akte zusammen und stand auf. „Ich übernehme das", erklärte er resolut.

Charlie hob eine Augenbraue. „Sei vorsichtig", warnte er. „Wenn es in ihrem Büro nach Glühwein liegt und irgendwo ein paar Dessous herumliegen, dann nimm lieber Robin zur Selbstverteidigung mit."

„Das hilft nichts", seufzte Don. „Beim letzten Mal schlug sie einen flotten Dreier vor."

Alans Mund klappte auf. „Ihr habt doch nicht…?"

Don grinste. „Wo denkst Du hin. Ich hab nur zugesehen."

Ende

5


End file.
